Star Trek: The Covenant
by MistyViper
Summary: The Enterprise is shot through a black hole, sending it into the far depths of space. The year is unknown, but the Enterprise finds a giant ring that is fully capable of supporting life. The UNSC Pillar of Autumn flies into orbit and comes under attack, with the Enterprise in the cross fire and Kirk, Spock, and McCoy on the ring below.
1. Chapter 1

_Captain's Log, Stardate Unknown. The Enterprise was shot through some sort of black hole. All communication with the Federation prove futile. We are in orbit of some sort of giant ring that is capable of supporting life. Mr. Spock, McCoy and I are beaming down to investigate._

The three of them transported down to the strange planet. The ring-shaped planet was filled with plants and water. "Captain," Spock reported. "Despite it being one hundred percent possible, I am unsure if there is intelligent life somewhere on this planet since our sensors were blocked by some unseen entity."

"Thank you, Spock." Kirk responded. "Alright, look around but stay close. Nobody knows what's out here." Spock, Kirk. and McCoy began searching when suddenly Kirk's communicator beeped a couple of times. He pulled out his communicator and flipped it open. "This is Kirk."

"Sir," Scotty stated. "A ship entered orbit of the Ring. Lieutenant Uhura established comms with it and the Enterprise. The people aboard the ship are apparently human and named the ship, the _UNSC Pillar of Autumn_. It is friendly and does not intend harm."

"Acknowledged, Mr. Scott. Can you make it so that the _Pillar of Autumn _can contact me through my communicator?"

"Affirmative Captain, but I'll have to beam on board."

"Give Mr. Sulu the car and get on board that ship. Have them call me when the link is established, Kirk out."

Kirk shut his communicator and put it away. Just as soon as he put it away, multiple gunshots fired in the distance. Immediately, Spock, Kirk, and McCoy drew their phasers and ran with haste to the location from which the gunshots echoed from. As they approached the area, the trio froze. Up ahead were hundreds of alien species' roaming, stomping out the apparent humans that were there. "Dammit, Jim!" McCoy whispered. "Those people need medical attention!"

"I know," Kirk replied. "But we cannot win against all of those aliens. There are just too many of them for us to handle."

"Can't we get the Enterprise to support with phaser fire?"

"That would be unwise, Doctor." Spock interrupted. "The phasers would certainly destroy the aliens, but also the humans along with it."

It was then that Kirk's communicator went off. The aliens heard the sound and hurriedly rushed to where the sound came from. Spock, Kirk, and McCoy all instinctively ran. While running away stealthily, Kirk answered the communicator.

"Sir!" Scotty yelled. " I am on the _Pillar of Autumn _and it's under attack by alien forces! It was not ready for an attack!"

"Damnit!" Kirk replied. "We're under attack too! Get off of that ship and back on the Enterprise! That's an order!"

"Captain, I've already tried. The communications with the Enterprise are down. We're in the dark."

"Damn. Scotty, you have to find a way off that ship now! Scotty? Scotty can you hear me?!"

Escape pods fell from the sky, assuming out of orbit from the _Pillar of Autumn_. Some crashed nearby, others were very far away. Fortunately, one crash landed nearby, across the bridge, behind the alien horde. Out of the escape pod emerged a very tall entity with some sort of green armor.

"What the devil is that?" McCoy retorted.

"Unknown," Spock replied. "But let us hope it does not intend harm to us."

The green-armored entity walked across the bridge with an unknown type of firearm. The aliens rushed towards the man, rapidly firing their plasma weapon and lobbing grenades.

"Jim," McCoy whispered. "He isn't going to make it!"

Kirk did not respond as he gazed in awe when the man ripped through the alien hordes, not leaving one left alive. The man wasn't even hit once. He approached the three, weapon down.

"We do not intend harm," Kirk said with his hands in the air. "We are human."

The green-armored man stood for a moment, and seemed to be talking to someone unseen. "I do not recognize you nor your uniforms." The man said with a very deep voice. "If you are human, then who are you?"

"I am Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise. This is my first officer, Mr. Spock and my medical officer, Dr. McCoy."

"I am Master Chief Petty Officer, John-117, Spartan II."

"Spartan?" Spock inquired with great interest. "You are not of Ancient Greece."

"You aren't from this time, are you? You have a lot to learn. By the way, what is with your ears?"

"I am a Vulcan, a race of peace and logic."

Master Chief and the trio informed each other of their respective backgrounds.


	2. Chapter 2

_Captain's Log: Supplemental. The advanced super soldier known as "John" or "Master Chief" has led Mr. Spock, Bones, and I to some sort of structure. It is continually firing some sort of large plasma shot into the sky. Also, the ring-planet we are on is apparently called a "Halo Ring". It has the power to destroy all life in the galaxy at the push of a button. It is the UNSC's job to prevent such a catastrophe._

"Spock," Kirk asked. "Any word from Mr. Scott?"

"None, sir." Spock reported. "He is either dead, or he escaped in an escape pod. Either way, the _Pillar of Autumn _is completely destroyed. The Enterprise is currently engaged in combat with the alien forces."

"The alien force is known as the Covenant." John stated. "Their goal is to activate the Halo Ring."

"That is not logical. It would kill them as w-"

Suddenly, Covenant drop ships zoomed in from orbit and hovered over the area. A few squads of Marines ran out and attempted to fight off the ships, but were quickly decimated by the plasma turrets.

"What the blazes is that, Chief?!" McCoy desperately asked.

"Those are Spirits," Chief responded. "They carry Covenant troops. Completely indestructible by conventional weapons. Without orbital support, all we can do is let them drop off the troops and wait for the ships to exit before engaging."

The Spirits circled the structured a few times before landing and releasing Covenant troops. Chief sprung into action and raced towards the aliens. He ripped through the Grunts with his Assault Rifle. Then, two Elites raced at him with Energy Swords. Chief kicked one in the face, causing it to break its neck and spin around and slice the other's head off. A plasma shot just barely grazed Chief's arm. He looked back and noticed two Jackal snipers guarded by an astounding number of Grunts. Chief withdrew his weapons and darted towards the horde. Plasma shots echoed throughout the scene.

As he drew nearer, the Grunts started throwing blue grenades that stuck to most surfaces. Due to their terrible inaccuracy, their grenades only forced dirt to explode. When he got close enough, Chief punched a Grunt, causing it to fly into other aliens which created a chain reaction. In less than a minute, all the Grunts were dead. The Jackals fired more sniper shots at Chief. He easily evaded the shots. As he drew his Magnum, two beams of energy flew at the Jackals, disintegrating them entirely. Chief looked over and saw Kirk and Spock with their phasers drawn.

Chief withdrew his Magnum and returned to the structure. When he arrived, someone called him on his comms. It was Foehammer. As he spoke to her, Kirk looked at him with a puzzled expression. When Chief finished, he explained to Kirk that he has a built-in communicator in his helmet. Afterwards, a Pelican arrived with a Warthog in the back.

"That does not seem alien." Spock stated.

"You would be correct, Mr. Spock." Chief responded. "That is a Pelican. It is a UNSC vessel. On the back of it is a Warthog, a land vehicle. Unfortunately, it can only hold three passengers. One of us will have to stay here."

"I volunteer." McCoy said.

"No, Bones. We need you with us." Kirk retorted.

"Dammit Jim, I'm a doctor, not a combat specialist! Besides, these men here need medical attention."

With that, John, Kirk, and Spock rode off on the Warthog, leaving McCoy behind. Kirk is worrying heavily about the Enterprise and Scotty. No communications leaves them blind and deaf. Suddenly, a small Covenant airship whined over them and fired a small green ball at them. It hit the Warthog directly, causing it to flip over and crash into a nearby mountain.


	3. Chapter 3

_Captain's Log: Supplemental. Mr. Spock and I woke up together in some sort of cell sealed off by a semi-transparent plasma shield. It appears that we've been captured by the Covenant. The whereabouts of John are unknown._

Kirk laid upon the rough bench provided in the cell as Spock intensely studied the the plasma barrier.

"Fascinating," Spock stated. "The Covenant technology is very similar to ours. I may be able to operate it."

"Will that help us get out of here?" Kirk inquired.

"No, Sir. The control panel appears to be in the center of the room. Even if I were able to disperse the shield, the Covenant... Elites I believed they're called, would easily kill us on the spot."

Suddenly, a vehement explosion echoed throughout the room. The Covenant quickly averted their attention to the noise and ran out of the room to find it. After a few seconds, the ceiling caved in a squad of ODST's dropped in along with Scotty. They quickly deactivated the barriers and Scotty hurried over to Kirk and Spock.

"Well don't just stand there!" Scotty exclaimed. "Don't you know a jailbreak when you see one?"

"Scotty!" Kirk said. "You're alive!"

"That is quite obvious, Captain." Spock responded. "If he were dead, he would not be here."

Scotty handed Kirk an Assault Rifle and gave Spock a Plasma Rifle. Abruptly, gunfire echoed and human screams were heard. Scotty, Kirk, and Spock looked over and saw the ODST's were brutally murdered by a pair of Hunters.

"My God!" Scotty yelled. "What are those?!"

"I do not believe calling to a deity will affect this sit-" Spock tried to say before being interrupted by the Hunters firing a beam of plasma towards the trio. They quickly ran for cover, but found none.

"Captain," Scotty retorted. "What do we do?!"

"If I may suggest," Spock interrupted. "These Covenant are quite slow and have a weak point on their backs. If we can dodge a melee attack, we may be able to attack it quite efficiently."

Just as Kirk was about to respond, one Hunter leapt towards the trio. They rolled out of the way and all three of them opened fire on its back. The Hunter screamed in agony and fell to the ground dead. Before they could rejoice, the other swooped in and wacked Scotty into the wall. Kirk and Spock shoved the barrels of their weapons into the wormy-like skin of the Hunter and opened fire. It flailed its arms in a feeble attempt to attack, but died in the process. Kirk hurried over to Scotty.

"Scotty!" Kirk yelled. "Scotty, can you hear me?!"

There was no answer. Kirk checked his pulse and found it was very low. Kirk picked him up and carried him out of the room.

"Captain," Spock said. "Carrying Mr. Scott around this vessel will make it even more difficult. It is quite illogical to risk all three of our lives, rather than just one."

"Mr. Spock!" Kirk exclaimed. "This is the life of Scotty we're talking about!"

"Yes, I suppose it would be unfortunate to lose our engineer."

They continued throughout the ship, fortunately not encountered many hostiles. They soon entered a hangar bay full of unmanned Spirits and hordes of Covenant.

"These Spirits appear to be our only exit." Kirk stated. "However, the amount of guards will make this rather unpleasant."

"Well, Captain," Spock responded. "We haven't any other choice."


	4. Chapter 4

_Captain's Log: Sulu reporting. The Covenant proved quite a challenge, but we were able to fend them off. We have had few casualties and the Covenant seem to have disappeared, but we are keeping our shields up. There has been no word from neither the landing party nor Scotty since the Pillar of Autumn was obliterated. We are awaiting further orders._

"We can't just sit here!" Chekov retorted. "We've got to do something!"

"Not until we receive orders." Sulu responded

"Can't we at least look for survivors?"

"From that destruction, there are definitely no survivors."

The Enterprise remained in standard orbit, slowly circling the planet. All crewmen are eager for something to happen, but all remained silent. Uhura was rapidly flipping through communication channels, but nothing was found. Chekov and Sulu kept a strong stare at the screen, waiting to find something.

"Sir!" Chekov exclaimed. "Multiple Covenant vessels are appearing!"

"What?!" Sulu responded. "From where?"

"I don't know, Sir! They're just there!"

"Mr. Sulu!" Uhura yelled. "I am getting something from one of those vessels. He says his name is R'tas Vadum."

"On screen." Sulu said.

A white Elite appeared upon the screen with a gold Elite next to him.

"I am R'tas Vadum," said the Elite. "This is my second-in-command, Thel." He pointed towards the gold Elite. "I wish to speak to your captain"

"He is down on the ring-planet." Sulu stated. "But I am in charge until he returns. I am Commander Sulu of the USS Enterprise."

"That will have to do. I wish to speak to you under terms of your surrender."

"Surrender?! Why would we surrender?!"

"Because I'll blast you right out of the air of you don't! I could destroy your puny ship in the blink of an eye! Instead, I wish to keep you."

"Please, let's just negotiate! We are on a mission of peace!"

"Peace?! You call decimating hundreds of my men peace?!"

"It was under self-defense! They attacked us first!"

"Enough of this nonsense, your ship will be destroyed!"

The screen turned off just in time to see a behemothic plasma shot hurdle into the Enterprise. The entire ship shook, knocking everyone off their seats. Uhura quickly set the ship to red alert. But before Sulu could give the order to return fire, they were hit again and again.

"Engineering!" Sulu yelled. "Get us out of here!"

"Not possible, Sir." A man responded. "We've lost all po-"

BOOM! They were hit again, communications with the rest of the Enterprise was lost.

"Chekov!" Sulu exclaimed. "Lock phasers!"

"I-I can't! We're sitting ducks! Our phasers won't fire and our shields won't last another hit!"

The two Elites appeared on-screen again.

"Your ship is so primitive." R'tas mocked. "One more shot and your ship is no more. Fi-"

"Shipmaster!" An Elite roared. "We've been boarded!"

"What? How?!"

"I don't know! We've only let in a couple Spirits!"

"We'll deal with you later, Human. Just sit tight, you're not going anywhere."

The screen disappeared and Sulu sat down and semi-relaxed. The Enterprise was completely quiet, with the exception of the red alert signal which was malfunctioning slightly. All of a sudden, the largest Covenant vessel began to destroy the other ships. Before any reaction was given, all ships were destroyed except the Enterprise and the biggest Covenant vessel. Then, the screen came back on.

"Hello, Sulu."


End file.
